Finally
by magoria
Summary: Hannah has always admired Neville from afar, but he has never been anything beyond perfectly nice to her. Finally, six years after the Battle, that changes. PostDH; Neville/Hannah


The waitress continued to clean the same spot on the counter, methodically and mindlessly. She had been cleaning the same spot on the counter for the past twenty minutes. For the first time in recent memory, the pub was completely deserted.

"Welcome to the Leaky — Neville!" The pretty blonde woman's face broke into a smile when she realized who had walked in.

Neville laughed, "I know that people know who I am, Hannah, but I really don't think you should change the name from the Leaky Cauldron. Tom probably wouldn't approve, anyway." He looked around the empty room as he sat down at the counter across from her, "I can't remember the last time the place was this empty. What's the occasion?"

"I have _no_ idea," Hannah shrugged, stowing the rag she had been using under the counter. "It's been like this for hours. You are quite literally the first person I've seen since lunch. Just one of those strange lulls." She leaned on the counter, smiling widely at him. "Haven't seen you around in a bit. Been in hiding?"

Neville returned her smile, and shook his head. "No, no... nothing like that. I've been down in Brazil, visiting Luna. She's doing some really amazing work, and loving it all of course."

He didn't seem to notice that her smile faltered slightly when he said Luna's name or that she suddenly became interested with an ancient stain in the counter top.

"Oh? I didn't realize you two were still so close…"

"Oh yeah. Luna's the greatest. We just really get each other, I guess. Been through a lot together." Neville shrugged, spreading his hands apart, "It's hard not to develop a bond being the two tag-alongs for a good bit of time." He smiled wistfully, as though seeing the memories of his school years with Luna playing in front of him. When Hannah cleared her throat loudly after a few moments, he jumped slightly and smiled bashfully. "Anyway, she's doing really well."

"Really? That's just wonderful for her. I'm so pleased you got a chance to go visit."

Hannah was twisting the old rag tightly in her hands, attempting to keep a smile on her face as Neville raved about Luna, but finding it difficult. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for Neville, and had spent years hoping he would look at her and talk about her the way he did Luna. She remembered seeing him after the Battle of Hogwarts, wondering if what she felt was real or simply a kind of hero-worship. He had always been perfectly pleasant to her, but had never shown any real interest. In the six years since the Battle, he had been deeply involved in the Auror Department at the Ministry, and when she saw him he was usually in the middle of serious conversations with Harry and Ron, if not the Minister himself. And now, it seemed, he was still hung up on Luna Lovegood.

"Hannah? _Hannah!_" She jumped as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, turning crimson as she realized he had been talking for several minutes and she had just been staring at him without response.

"Are you alright?"

She warmed a little, noting the genuine concern in his voice, and smiled. "I'm_ so _sorry! I'm completely fine… just dazed out for a bit there."

"For a second, you looked as though you had been Confunded!" Neville laughed warmly. "Did you hear me tell you Luna's great news?"

"No, sorry… I must have missed it." She grimaced slightly, wondering how long she would be submitted to tales of Luna's brilliance in her career as a naturalist.

Neville laughed again, "She's gotten married!"

Hannah actually felt lighter at the news… not only had Luna gotten married, but Neville actually sounded happy that she had gotten married. Was it possible that all this time she had been mistaken about his feelings for Luna?

"You're joking! To whom?"

"This bloke Rolf… Rolf Scamander. His grandfather is Newt Scamander, the author of that book we had back in Hogwarts, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He's a naturalist too, and every bit as eccentric as Luna. They're a perfect fit. Anyway, they just up and got married in this little village in Brazil one day while I was there. It was a complete surprise… to me anyway. She said they had been discussing it for a while, but that she had wanted at least one friend from the DA to be there."

Hannah laughed, "That sounds like Luna." She reached below the counter and produced a few glasses. "This calls for celebration. A glass of Ogden's finest for Luna and Rolf."

She filled both glasses and slid one across the counter to Neville. Picking it up, he proclaimed, "May they finally find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" He drained his glass in one, slapping it back onto the counter as Hannah giggled, sipping hers more slowly. "Fill it up again, Hannah. I had forgotten that I came in here to celebrate in the first place!"

"And what are you celebrating?" Hannah asked, pouring another generous portion for Neville, but, after reminding herself that she was still technically working, she added only a few drops to her own glass.

"Well, I think I told you last time we spoke that I was ready to get out of the Auror Department… out of the Ministry all together, really. Six years is enough, especially considering Harry and Ron are still there and can _more_ than handle things." Hannah nodded her agreement that she had known this, and he continued, "I've just gotten word that I've gotten a position I put in for ages ago."

He paused for dramatic effect, taking a slow sip of the Firewhisky. When Hannah sighed impatiently at him, clicking her tongue in mock annoyance, his face broke into a grin. "You're looking at the new Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, Neville, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Hannah added another quick pour to each of their glasses, raising hers in salute to him, "To Professor Longbottom!"

He laughed heartily at that, "Now _that_ sounds strange. Going to take some getting used to."

The two continued to laugh and talk for quite some time. Hannah was enjoying herself immensely as they caught up. He told her about some of the more exciting cases he had worked on as an Auror, but she could tell that he was more excited about becoming a Professor and getting back into Herbology. She, in turn, told him how Tom was starting to show signs of wanted to retire. She had begun to think about asking to take over the Leaky Cauldron, as she surprisingly found the work incredibly enjoyable. What had begun as a job of necessity, since she hadn't gone back to Hogwarts and taken her N.E.W.T. examinations after the Battle, had transformed into a career that she loved and that surprised her everyday. Neville was very supportive of this idea, and mentioned that it would definitely increase the traffic through the pub to have a lovely lady in charge, instead of toothless and bald Tom. Hannah felt herself blushing at his words.

She was beginning to realize that what she had felt for Neville years ago was not a simple case of hero-worship, and had definitely not disappeared over the years. Just as she was building up the nerve to broach the topic with him, he shook back the sleeve of his jumper and checked his watch.

"Merlin!" he yelped. "I've got to run. I'm supposed to be meeting Ron and Harry at the joke shop… about twenty minutes ago."

He slid off the stool, digging some money out of his pocket. Smiling broadly, he drained the last of his drink. "It's been really great to see you, Hannah."

She smiled in return, "Same to you, Neville. And congratulations again. You're going to be brilliant." She couldn't help but feel a little sad that he was leaving. She gave him a small wave as he made his way out back to enter Diagon Alley. She waved her wand absentmindedly, sending the glasses flying into the kitchen to be await being cleaned, and stowed the bottle of Firewhisky back underneath the counter.

When she stood back up to start cleaning the counter, she yelled out in surprise, backing up a few steps to lean against the wall behind the bar. Neville had returned quietly, and was standing silently in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Merlin's beard, Neville! You scared me half to death!" She pressed one of her hands to her chest, trying to slow her breathing back down. "I thought you'd gone… did you forget something?"

He smiled – slightly crookedly, she noticed – and took a few steps forward, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to do this again sometime. You know, when you're not working?"

Hannah managed to nod slightly, a look of wonder on her face. Neville's smile grew larger and he turned to walk back out to Diagon Alley. He called over his shoulder to her as he left, "I'll stop in tomorrow and we'll figure something out."

She nodded again, and began to smile. When she was sure he had made it all the way into Diagon Alley, she slid slowly down the wall, until she was seated on the floor. She let out a small squeal of delight, dancing slightly in place.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She was a grown woman, and here she was: reduced to sitting on the floor, squealing and giggling like a schoolgirl because the boy she liked has asked her out. She pushed herself to a standing position, and began to clean the counter and get the pub ready to close for the evening. As she flicked her wand around the room, putting out lights and locking the door, she smiled contentedly and whispered, "_Finally_."


End file.
